


Day 12 - Arranged Marriage AU

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Cockles, First Meeting, Fluff, Jenmish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Jensen's parents have set up an arranged marriage for him with a man named Misha Collins. Jensen worries that the marriage will be a nightmare like so many other arranged marriages are. Until he actually meets Misha.





	Day 12 - Arranged Marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

> Past due for a continuation of this series, which I do apologize for, but I hope you will accept this humble offering from me. Enjoy!

Jensen stood before the long mirror in his bedroom and adjusted his black tie. Breathing a deep sigh, he checked his appearance a final time once that was done and nodded to himself. “All right. This is as good as it’s gonna get.”   
  
Jared snorted from where he sat on the bed, long legs stretched out in front of him. Black suit, white shirt, black tie, not a hair out of place. Jensen looked perfect and they both knew it. “We both know you’re a perfectionist when it comes to how you look. Especially in suits. You’re just in a bad mood because of this whole marriage thing.”   
  
“Wouldn’t you be?” Jensen countered as he turned to face his friend.   
  
“I was at first. But Genevieve’s the best thing that ever happened to me, so I would say it worked out perfectly. Same thing could happen to you, man. You just have to go into it with an open mind. Your parents know you well enough to know who would be a good match for you.” Jared leaned back slightly to rest his upper body weight on his elbow as he regarded his best friend with a little grin on his lips.   
  
“You know I hate not having a say in things.” Jensen shook his head. “Besides, how do I know this Misha person is even remotely nice or my type?”   
  
“I’m willing to bet every dime I have to my name you’ve already researched him online. Because you always do your homework and never go into something uninformed, Jay,” Jared replied, giving him a flat look.   
  
“All right, I may have,” Jensen conceded after a few moments, begrudgingly.   
  
“May have?” Jared smirked.   
  
“Fine! I researched the hell out of him!” He huffed and fiddled with the cufflink on his left wrist irritably.   
  
“And?” Jared arched a brow.   
  
“And...he sounds like a really good person.” Jensen glared at the amused look Jared gave him. “Shut up.”   
  
“I didn’t say a word!” Jared lifted both hands up defensively after sitting up quickly.   
  
“You were thinking it.” He sighed, adjusting his tie once more, probably for the millionth time. He’d lost count. “Let’s get this over with.”   
  
“You’re not going to a funeral, Jensen. You’re going to meet your future husband. And you said it yourself, he sounds like a really good person. Activist, lots of charity work, very kind to others. All right, I looked him up too. Don’t give me that look. You’re my best friend. Of course I want to know about who you’re getting married to.” Jared rolled his eyes when Jensen looked surprised that he’d looked Misha up as well.   
  
Jensen took in a deep breath when he reached the door, then let it out slowly before he grasped the handle and opened it. He stepped out into the hall, hands going to the lapels of his suit jacket to adjust the garment on his shoulders. He was nervous and he hated it, but the hand Jared laid on his shoulder helped immensely. If Jared wasn’t on the fence about this Misha Collins guy, then he could at least have a little faith that it might work out?   
  
If things did indeed work out, even half as well as the marriage between Jared and Gen, then Jensen figured he’d be damn lucky. Most arranged marriages ended up being total nightmares in his opinion. He resolved himself to give it a try though. The marriage was important to their families’ businesses to make sure they stayed afloat. So he could totally do what needed to be done.   
  
Love wasn’t something Jensen expected from an arranged marriage by any means. Love felt like it was just something out of a fairy tale. His parents loved each other, but theirs had been an arranged marriage also. They cared for each other deeply, but his mother had told him they weren’t in love with each other romantically. They were best friends and partners in life as well as in business. It was good enough for them. It could be good enough for him as well.   
  
One more deep breath, then Jensen headed down the hall, Jared at his back. Down the stairs of his parents’ home and into the living room where his mother and father were already awaiting their guests. His mother fussed over him even though he looked great, but Jensen knew it was just a nervous habit she had when dealing with something important. It was where he’d gotten the very same habit from, after all. At least he’d come by it honestly.   
  
When she finished fiddling with his tie, she framed his face in her hands. “Remember. You can say no. We’ll be fine if you do. And your father and I will love you no matter what. But I want you to know that we picked someone that we thought would be a wonderful match for you…”    
  
Her words helped put him further at ease, especially when she mirrored what Jared had just told him upstairs. He offered her a smile as well as a hug, ignoring her gentle chiding that he would wrinkle his suit. “Thank you, Mom. We’ll see what happens, all right?”   
  
His mother nodded then hurried to answer the door when the bell rang.   
  
Jensen closed his eyes, willed the wild beating of his heart in his chest to calm. When he opened his eyes, it felt like that pounding heartbeat suddenly stopped.   
  
Warm blue eyes that no picture ever did justice to stared back at him, paired with a face and a smile that left him dumbstruck. Misha Collins, in a suit much like his own, his parents on either side of him, smiled at Jensen and he felt like maybe, just maybe, it could all work out for the best.   
  
“Jensen. I’d like you to meet Misha Collins and his parents,” his father stated, an amused look in his eyes as he watched his son’s reaction.   
  
Misha’s warm smile remained as he stepped forward and extended his hand, which Jensen could do nothing but accept, slipping his own hand into Misha’s. The dark-haired man’s skin was calloused across the palm and fingers from carpentry as well as building schools for the poor, Jensen knew. The touch made him real though. Not just a gorgeous fantasy.   
  
“Jensen. Hello. I’m very pleased to meet you,” Misha said, his voice pleasantly deep as he shook Jensen’s hand and the sincerity in those amazing blue eyes was impossible to miss.   
  
Jensen found himself smiling as he squeezed Misha’s hand gently, not letting go even after they were done with the handshake. “It’s really nice to meet you, Misha…”   
  
Maybe, Jensen thought to himself, he could have a fairy tale after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help me keep going as a writer! Please feel free to leave either if you enjoy my work. I would be so grateful. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
